


How To Ruin A Timeline (In Seven Easy Steps)

by flye



Series: Scattered [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Yes" says Barry - hitting him with a stick, Alright so more than a little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As soon as the next season comes out this will make no sense, Attempt at Humor, Barry and Eo end up in the speed force together, Barry is an oblivious cinnamon roll, But until then:, Eobard is bad at flirting, Eobard just wants to spend his afterlife in peace is that too much to ask for, Eobarry, Fake!Team Flash, Fluff, Hide your timelines! Barry Allen is here!, I literally came up with the title first and then had to figure out what to write based on it, I love timeline shenanigans, I'm Sorry, It will make sense later I promise, Just a little thought, M/M, Post season 3 of the flash, Since this is all supposed to be fake nobody can tell me this ain't real, Some at the very least, Timeline Shenanigans, and feelings, i don't know how to tag, post season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flye/pseuds/flye
Summary: The one where Eobard and Barry gets stuck in the Speed Force together - in a world that shares an uncanny resemblence to their own - and need to team up to get the hell out of there."What are you suggesting?" Barry said, a scowl on his face as he stared down his enemy."An alliance." Eobard said, wary.Barry scoffed. "That's never going to happen.""So what? You're just going to do nothing and stay here - in this fake world, with your fake friends - forever?" Eobard asked, flailing his arms at their surroundings meaningly.Barry huffed. "Maybe.""You don't want to do this.""What do you know about that? You're dead."Eobard just scoffed at this, a smirk making it's way across his face as he spoke."And what makes you think you're not?"





	How To Ruin A Timeline (In Seven Easy Steps)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of Scattered. There'll be seven parts - one for each step - and then I'll possibly write another story about what comes next. So remember to leave a kudos if you want that to happen! c:
> 
> I have no specific schedule about when to post the next chapter, but I've the whole story planned out so it shouldn't take too long for all of the chapters to be out. Definetaly (probably) by the end of summer, they should all be out.
> 
> English is my third language so if you find some sort of unforgivable error, that's probably why. I also happen to hate editing, so typos are quite common things in my writing. Sorry about that.
> 
> Eitherway, enjoy!

**Step 1: Die**  


Eobard Thawne was dying again. This was really starting to become a bit of a problem for him. To think that in his quest to make sure that he wouldn't die, he just managed to meet his end (again) instead. He wasn't really sure what he'd expected.

So there he was - being erased from existence - and all he could think about was how he should've scratched that itch on his nose before his hands were un-made. Now he had to spend the last few seconds of his existence having an itchy nose. What a way to end. So as he stared at his limbs as they were torn apart into tiny specs of - what he could only assume was - molecules, he wondered what came next.

Maybe the Flash would screw up yet again somehow and some other Eobard would be taken from the timeline to begin another time-remnant carousel of desperately trying to avoid... What did they call it again, the Black Flash?

Eobard thought that sounded a bit racist, if he had to say it. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was that Zolomon had literally just reverse-flashed the Reverse-Flash himself (talk about irony), and he was dying... _Again._ Eobard was actually growing a bit tired of it by now. As he was being disintegrated (or was that just a Star Wars thing? Eobard wasn't entirely sure, it sounded like something Cisco would say) he started wondering if there was some sort of speedster afterlife. Maybe he'd get there? The speed force was kind of a mystery, and in all of his studies of it, he could never find a conclusive answer to what it really was. How was it a physical place at the same time as it didn't exist?

How come only speedsters had access to it? And what exactly _was_ it. How could it take on human form to whoever was currently in there? Not to mention: How did it know so darn much about them?

The good thing about being a speedster is that you have a lot of time to think. To Sara Lance, who was currently standing a few meters from him - looking terrified as he was being erased - his erasure took only a few seconds. To Eobard, however, it took ages. He wasn't sure how long it felt, but it was almost painful how slow it all happened.

Maybe he should just tap out of the speed force and put an end to it? Take himself out of his misery. But then again, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He could stay like this - for another quick while - slowly being erased from existence, before he just got over it and embraced his own inexistence.

But then again, maybe not.

He mentally sighed as he once again remembered the itch on his nose. Wow, this was actually really annoying. Maybe he should get it over with and die already, just to get the itch to stop. You know what? Let's.

And so he did. He tapped out of the speed force and suddenly everything seemed to go so fast. Before he knew it he was just a floating head - which would've looked pretty funny had it not been he was literally dying right now. He didn't even register that he was screaming until the sound hit his soon-to-be-gone ears.

And then... _Nothing._

***

Barry Allen was content. Sure, this really wasn't the ideal solution to the problem - he kind of felt like he was giving up - but it was the best solution he could come up with. And although he was fairly certain he had just broken Iris' heart by walking into the speed force like he did, he somehow found himself... Alright.

He wasn't sure how. The woman he loved - the love of his life - was standing there crying as he turned his back and walked away. And he was okay with it? Maybe he was more cold-hearted than he thought he was. But Flashpoint was his fault. It had been his decision.

And it was, therefore, him that needed to do this. Barry kind of felt like he was being punished too much for that one mistake. So he went back in time and stopped someone from screwing with time. So what? Why wasn't Thawne the one being punished for screwing with the timeline to begin with? Whatever, that didn't really matter now. Barry was still going into the speed force and none of that was going to change.

But the speed force - his mother - had said something. They'd said that he wasn't going to hell...

Barry wasn't sure what they meant by that. "His race is over." So? What's that even supposed to mean? It actually sounded like the speed force was pulling a speed pun, but Barry might have misinterpreted that. Maybe he was dying? Maybe he was going to some kind of speedster afterlife?

Was there even such a thing? Barry didn't know. Maybe Thawne knew, hadn't he been some kind of speed force professor in his time, in their original timeline? Barry kind of remembered something like that. But Thawne wasn't there - thank God - so Barry had nobody to ask. Maybe that was for the better. Barry was uncertain what he would've done with that kind of information. But then again, maybe he was about to find out. He _was_ going somewhere. He just didn't really know where... Or when. or even why.

The good thing about being a speedster is that you have a lot of time to think. But Barry didn't really feel like thinking right now. He just felt like getting all of this over with. And so he spared a last look back at his companions - Team Flash - before he walked into the speed force, hand in hand with his mother.

And then... _Nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for today! The other chapters will be longer - don't worry. 
> 
> And yes, the simulareties between Eo's and Barry's parts are intentional.


End file.
